


All I Ever Wanted

by Ionlyliveformyfandoms0212



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ionlyliveformyfandoms0212/pseuds/Ionlyliveformyfandoms0212
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wakes up in a motel room and realizes that he is now 26 years old again. Its the night that he decided to ask Sam for help all those years ago when John went messing. Cas is there remembering everything that has happen to them and having no idea how they got there, when a phone call from a hysterical Sam asking him what the hell is going and why is Jess alive tells him that he is not the only one freaking out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever fanfic so lets see how it goes.

Dean woke up feeling like something beat the crap out of him over and over again in other words his whole body hurt like a bitch. It was the type of pain you feel after a tough workout when every muscle in your body screams in protest after the slightest movement whatsoever. That pain wasn’t even close compared to the killer headache he felt, he barely raised his head when he felt light headed and heard a ringing in his ear and went back down into the pillow. The pillow felt rough underneath his skin and smelled like chlorine which is not remotely close to the pillow he has in the bunker which was the last thing he remembers as he fell asleep. That pillow was soft and plush and smelled like lavender which is the detergent that Sam goes out to buy when they have to do the laundry, and that right there is what makes him jump out of the bed. The whole room spins and there is a high pitched ringing that worries him but he doesn't give a crap because he isn’t in the fucking bunker. He’s in a crappy motel room that has some ugly green paint on the walls which is the only thing he can tell about the room because the room is spinning like crazy. It takes a while for the spinning to finally stop and for him to stop swaying but when it does the room looks vaguely familiar some how. It has a large king bed with a wooden post, some tacky pictures of landscapes, a small coffee table that has a familiar duffle and some newspapers and there's a door to the left of the coffee table it shouldn’t feel familiar but it does. He turns around and that's when he sees a small arm chair but more importantly who’s in the chair. He walks slowly to the tan lump and shakes it and it grunts.   

 

“Ugh” it moans while struggling to get up.

“Cas?” Dean asks as he continues to shake the lump its trying to sit up but isn’t having to much success.

“ What?” Cas grunts at him as he finally succeeds into sitting up.

Dean just gapes at him mouth open Cass’ vessels looks to have de-aged ten years his beard is less scruffy just patches like its just beginning to form. His Hair is shaggy like how Sam had his before he left for Stanford its sticking up like crazy all over the place. His Trench coat looks about two sizes too small on his body which is even skinnier than before, he barely has any muscle on him he looks like a young twenty year old which Cas differently did not look like the last time he saw him.

“What Dean?” Cas grunts at him even louder after Dean just looked at him for a solid two minutes trying to understand what the hell happened to Cas.

“Umm Cas I don’t know how to break it to ya but it appears as though you’re vessel has de-aged” Dean tells him as soon as he regains the ability to talk instead of just staring.

“Dean that is impossible my vessel cannot change unless I-” Cas finally looks up from his hands and stares at Dean tilting his head to the side as he scrunches his eyes.

“Dean it appears as though your body de-aged” With that being said Dean looks down at his body and yelps.

“What the hell?!” Dean yells as he looks down and sees that he looks as though he lost some of the muscle he had made throughout the years of hunting he looks skinner and as he touches his face it also feels more angular less squared younger and with that thought in mind he runs into the bathroom. As he looks into the mirror he notices how much younger he looks and if he had to take a guess on how old he looks he would say around his mid- twenties and that freaks him out more then the time that shifter took his shape. With that final though he goes out to the main room to ask Cas what the fuck is going on. As he enters the room he looks around and notices that Sam is nowhere in sight and that worries him more than the state of him and Cas. He stomps his way to Cas who is holding a newspaper from the pill on the coffee table.

“Dean you need to look at this” he hand him the newspaper and points at the date.

Dean just stares as at it because no it can’t be it happened years ago the day that started it all, the day he asked Sam for help to find their father. While he’s having the breakdown of his life a phone rings out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam wakes up to find himself in the apartment he lived with Jess while he was in Stanford.

Sam felt as though his whole body was sore he moved over expecting to be on the edge of the twin sized bed that he went to sleep in the motel last night but instead he bumps into a person who looks remarkably like Jess his now dead girlfriend.  
"Go to sleep Sam you have to get some rest before you go to the interview" she mumbled sleepily as she murmured near his neck. Her soft breath tickling Sam.

That was the last straw Sam got quickly out of bed and locked himself in the bathroom sat down on the toilet and tried to calm down. What the hell was going on the last time something like this happened when he woke up with Jess next to him it was Lucifer who took her form in a way to get him to say yes to him. He tried to calm himself by saying that Lucifer was back and the cage and that he didn't have hallucinations or visions anymore of his time in the cage. There was a soft knock on the door that jerked him from his thoughts.  
" Sam are you alright what happened?" A soft voice said that cut right threw his heart oh how he messed her voice.  
It's just a dream or maybe he got captured by a Djinn like that time that it happened to Dean, but they were no where near one yesterday they where tracking what they thought was a a werewolf.  
"Sammy are you okay please let me in you're scaring me" said Jess if she even was Jess.

He decided to play along if it was some sort of monster that wanted to trick him he had a better chance if it actually thought it had fooled him and then he could kill the fucker who thought it was a brilliant idea to use Jess to trick him.

"Yeah Jess I'm fine go back sleep I just had a bad dream it's nothing I'll go back to bed in a minute" he replied softly back

"Okay Sam but come back to bed soon" she mumbled back.

Sam could hear her going back to bed. He decided that he would call Dean and tell him what had happen if anyone could help him it would be Dean. So he went over to the sink to splash some water over to his face to calm down and get his phone where ever it was and call him, that's when he looked up to the mirror.

"WHAT THE HELL!" He yelled

His hair was all the way up to his ears his hair hadn't been this short since Dean went to hell for him and his face it looked so young. He looked down and saw that he was less builded and it almost looked as if he had de-aged. No Djinn could do that they didn't have the power to do it from what Dean had told him they couldn't de-age you and Sam was definitely de-aged. He could hear Jess running back to the bathroom damn it he shouldn't have yelled.

"Sam open the freaking door now! What is going on with you open the door!" She yelled as she pounded on the door.

He took a deep breath and tried to come up with a lie that might convince her that he's fine even if that's far from the truth. He open the door to a extremely worried Jess.

"I'm fine really I had a bad dream and I could have sworn that it was so realistic that it really freaked me out and I kinda lost it. I'm sorry Jess" He said sheepishly hoping she would by the lie.

"Are you sure Sam you sounded really freaked out back there" She replied softly while reaching up to cup his cheek.

He has to refrained from pulling back in disgust when she touched him that fucking monster was going to die painfully.

"Yeah I'm fine I just have to make one quick call and then I'll go back to bed" He whispered.

"Okay then do that and then go to bed" she kissed him on the cheek softly and went to bed.

He finally found his phone on the coffee table that him and Jess used to have and found Deans number hopefully he could give him some answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you guys liked the new chapter. The next one will go back to Dean.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam plan to meet up along with Cas and find out what the hell is going on.

"Woah dude calm down! I'm as freaked out as you are but calm down Sammy!" Dean said as he tried to calm down the hysterical Sam.

"Dean don't tell me to calm down I woke up in bed with Jess! How can I not be freaking out Dean because last time i cheecked she died Dean! Also I appear to be in my freaking twenties and I have no idea how I got here back in my old apartment that if you remember was burned down!" Sam yelled at him breathing heavily now that he was done with his rant.

"Wait you woke up with Jess!?" he yelled in suprise.

"Yes, that's what in just said Dean pay attention!" Sam yelled back.

"Dude how! she died when we came back from that woman in white hunt" Dean replied confused.

"Dean if I knew do you think I would be fucking calling you?!" Sam yelled at him.

"Well I'm sorry Sam I was just asking a fucking question! Wait yoou said that you where de-aged?" he asked

"Yes, Dean that's what I just said! You should pay more fucking attention" Sam was breathing heavily on the other line of the phone.

"Well I was just asking because both me and Cas also woke up in our twenties and we don't even know if Cas is still an angel! The guy woke up bearly knowing where he was and looked more confused then I did" Dean said angrily back at Sam.

"Wait so Cas is with you and is also de-aged what the hell?!" Sam yelled again. There was some noise in the background and a voice that sounded that it was asking something.

"yes, Jess I'm going to bed soon just give me a mintue" Sam replied to the voice in the background.

"Who the hell was that Sam?" Dean asked confused

"It was Jess or her imposter asking me when I was going to bed. Dean I can't stay here i don't know what she is, I have no idea what is going on and I have no idea where you are and I am freaking out Dean!" Sam yelled back at him his voice was shaking and he sounded scared.

"Sam you said you where in your old apartment right?" Dean asked him.

"Yeah Dean why?" Sam asked him a little bit more calm now.

"Because Sammy, me and Cas are coming to get you so we can figure this out once in for all" He said to sam all ready looking around for the Impalas keys. Like hell were they going to be separated in a time like this. He gestured to Cas to start looking for the keys as he hung up on Sam. He was going to go get his little brother and noboy was going to stop him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will most likely be up tomorrow and will go back to Sam and Jess


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finally finds out that Jess is not the monster he thought she was.

When Dean hung up on Sam he let a sigh of relief out of course Dean was going to come and get him he wasn't going to leave him here all alone with a monster. He went inside the apartment since he had gone outside in the hallway to call Dean. As he walked in he saw the monster that was impersonating Jess sitting on the couch in their small living room.

"Sam what's the matter and who were you calling?" Jess said as she stood up and walked towards him.

Sam ignored her and started walking towards the bedroom if he remembered correctly he had some of his hunter gear hidden around the in there. He also started to look for a bag to take with him when Dean came for him to take. They don't know how long they where going to be staying in this shape. He finally found one underneath the bed and started packing his stuff pulling out a few knifes that where hiden underneath the bed.

"Sam what are you doing?! Are you leaving!? What the hell Sam stop it!" She yelled at him when she walked into the room with him starting to pack his bag.

"Sam please talk to me! What is going-" she stopped mid sentnce as she saw the knife that Sam had pulled out of the bag.

"Shut up you monster!" He growled at her pointing the knife in her direction.

"You think it fucking funny taking her shape she's dead! Died years ago so what ever game you're playing stop it before I fucking kill you!" He yelled at her walking towards her knife still raised.

"Sam what the hell are you talking about! Please you're scaring me! Stop it Sam!" She yelled at him her voice trembling as she stepped back to advancing steps.

"You know what I'm talking about monster! So tell me what you are so I can kill you!" He spat at her while he cornering her on the wall.

"Sam please stop!" she yelled at him voice trembling as tears streamed down her face.

Sam grabbed her arm and cut her with the silver knife that he was holding on her forearm it was a small cut down her forearm that started bleeding, her crying got louder as she tried to yank her arm back. When nothing happened he  reached for the bag and pulled out some holy water and splashed it on her face. By now Jess was crying hysterically, shaking from head to toe as tears and holy water dripped down her face. Sam when realized she wasn't a shifter or a demon he pulled his sleve up and cut his forearm blood dripping down his arm. He started drawing the angel banishing symbol to see is she was a angel that decided to mess with them when nothing happen he dropped the knife and turned to her.

"Jess?" His voice shaking.

She nodded tears streaming down her face still shaking from fear. Sam went over to her and hugged her. It couldn't be her! she had died, he saw as she burned from the ceiling.

"Jess oh God I'm so sorry Jess I'm so sorry that I hurt you" he said face buried in her hair.

She was still shaking in his arms oh God he had hurt her he hurt Jess, he got her back and he pushed her away! He couldn't lose her just when he had gotten her back he couldn't! He couldn't go through the pain he felt when he lost her again.

"Sam what is going on" her voice trembling as she asked him buried in his cheast she still hadn't stopped shaking.

"Oh god Jess I am so sorry Jess I swear I will never hurt you again Jess... Please believe me its just that I've been through a lot and... I just woke up from a place where you were gone and... oh God Jess I hurt you!" his voice was trembling as he finished talking.

Their roles where reversed as Sam started crying and shaking so hard he had to go sit on the bed. As soon as he sat down he buried his face in his hands and started crying. Jess just followed him there and began comforting him. As scared as she was she couldn't stand the sight of the man she loved breaking down into large and uncontrollable tears. She began smoothing down his hair as he cried shaking uncontrollably.

"Sam please tell me what's wrong" she asked him voice just bearly above a whisper.

"Oh God Jess you have no idea" He finally faced up towards her, he looked so broken that it broke her heart.

"Jess I think its time you heard my story once and for all... my whole story and please try to believe me... as incredulous as it sounds I'm telling the truth" His voice was soft as gestured her to sit down. This was going to be a long story.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be any time this week because apparently I have to got to school. It will go back to Dean on his way to his brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Well please excuse me for any spelling errors or anything that I probably messed up while writing I plan to have everything fixed from any errors this weekend.


End file.
